


I'm looking for a story

by MalexMalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalexMalec/pseuds/MalexMalec
Summary: IM LOOKING FOR A STORY I READ A WHILE BACK
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	I'm looking for a story

The story I'm looking for is; Magnus and Alec are dating, Camille come back and claims shes pregnant/gave birth with Magnus' baby (its not his), she tries to worm her way back into Magnus' life, Magnus and Alec fight over what Camille is doing, Alec leaves, things happen, Camille eventually leaves the baby on Magnus' doorstep and Magnus and Alec raise the baby as their own.

Anyone know the story?


End file.
